Pokemon/Disney
As part a tribute to the legendary Walt Disney, I decided to make an 8 part tribute to him. Using audio from 8 of his movies along with clips and pics of Pokemon. One video per day leading up to his birthday. Part 1 "Pikachu" (Pokemon/Bambi) Nov 28th Cast: *Pichu as Baby Bambi *Pikachu as Young Bambi *Raichu as Adult Bambi *Piplup as Young Thumper *Empoleon as Adult Thumper *Bulbasaur as Young Flower *Venusaur as Adult Flower *Buneary as Young Faline *Lopunny as Adult Faline *Noctowl as Friend Owl *Jolteon as Bambi's Mother *Kangaskhan as Aunt Ena *Raikou as The Great Prince of the Forest *Persian as Ronno *Pokemon Trainers as Man Part 2 "Trainer and the Pokemon" Pokemon/Beauty and the Beast) Nov 29th Cast: *Misty as Belle *Lucario (Ash) as Beast *Chimchar (Brock) as Lumiere *Treecko (Tracey) as Cogsworth *Happiny (Nurse Joy) as Mrs. Potts *Togepi (Max) as Chip *Aipom (Suzie) as Fifi *Gary as Gaston *Barry as LeFou *Daisy, Violet and Lily as The Bimbettes *Professor Oak as Maurice *Giovanni as Monsieur D'Arque Part 3 "Ash" (Pokemon/Aladdin) Nov 30th Cast: *Ash as Aladdin *Misty as Jasmine *Brock as Genie *James as Jafar *Meowth as Iago *Pikachu as Abu *Pidgeot as Magic Carpet *Professor Oak as Sultan *Suicune as Rajah *Gary as Razoul *Paul as Prince Achmed *Arbok as Snake Jafar Part 4 "The Fire King" (Pokemon/The Lion King) Dec 1st Cast: *Chimchar as Young Simba *Infernape as Adult Simba *Aipom as Young Nala *Ambipom as Adult Nala *Pikachu as Timon *Piplup as Pumbaa *Entei as Mufasa *Flareon as Sarabi *Luxray as Scar *Misdreavus as Shenzi *Gastly as Banzai *Sableye as Ed *Primeape as Rafiki *Chatot as Zazu Part 5 "The Ketchum of Notre Dame" (Pokemon/The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Dec 2nd Cast: * Ash as Quasimodo * May as Esmerelda * Drew as Captain Phoebus * Giovanni as Judge Claude Frollo * Brock as Hugo * Cilan as Victor * Tracey as Laverne * Torchic as Djali * Professor Oak as the Archdeacon * James as Clopin Part 6 "Pika Hood" (Pokemon/Robin Hood) Dec 3rd Cast: *Pikachu as Robin Hood *Buneary as Maid Marian *Chimchar as Little John *Croagunk as Alan-A-Dale *Meowth as Prince John *Ekans as Sir Hiss *Electabuzz as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Murkrow and Honchkrow as Trigger and Nusty *Vaporeon as Mrs. Rabbit *Piplup as Skippy Rabbit *Turtwig as Toby Turtle *Marill as Sis Rabbit *Azurill as Tagalong Rabbit *Aipom as Lady Kluck *Bulbasaur as Friar Tuck *Torkoal as Otto *Lucario as King Richard *Plusle as Sexton Mouse *Minun as Little Sister Mouse Part 7 "The Little Waterflower" (Pokemon/The Little Mermaid) Dec 4th Cast: *Misty as Ariel *Piplup as Flounder *Jessie as Ursula *Professor Oak as King Triton *Brock as Grimsby *Krabby as Sebastian *Ash as Eric *Wingull as Scuttle *Ekans and Arbok as Flotsam and Jetsam *James as Louis *May as Vanessa Part 8 "Misty and the Seven Pokemon" (Pokemon/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Dec 5th 'His Birthday' Cast: *Misty as Snow White *Ash as The Prince *Jessie as The Evil Queen *Brutella as The Old Hag *Pikachu as Doc *Corphish as Grumpy *Mudkip as Happy *Piplup as Bashful *Munchlax as Sleepy *Cyndaquil as Sneezy *Gible as Dopey *Gastly as The Magic Mirror *James as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Pokémon as The Forest Animals 2 Part 1 "Max" (Pokemon/Pinocchio) Nov 28th Cast: *Max as Pinocchio *Professor Birch as Geppetto *Pikachu as Jiminy Cricket *Purrloin as Figaro *Goldeen as Cleo *Misty as the Blue Fairy *Meowth as Honest John *Wobbuffet as Gideon *Butch as Stromboli *Giovanni as the Coachman *Maxx as Lampwick *Wailord as Monstro 2 Part 2 "Bunny and the Mouse" (Pokemon/Lady and the Tramp) Nov 29th Cast: *Buneary as Lady *Ash as Jim Dear *Misty as Darling *Pikachu as Tramp *Piplup as Jock *Croagunk as Trusty *Jessie as Aunt Sarah *Arbok and Seviper as Si and Am *Brock as Tony *Tracey as Joe 2 Part 3 "Dawn" (Pokemon/Mulan) {If I could find the audio} Nov 30th Cast: *Dawn as Mulan *Piplup as Mushu *Cyndaquil as Cri-Kee *Kenny as Shang *Ash as Ling *Brock as Chen-Po *James as Yao *Wallace as the Emperor *Barry as his assistant *Cyrus as Shan-Yu *Team Galactic as the Huns *The Sinnoh Gym Leaders as the Ancestors 2 Part 4 "The Great Pokémon Detective" (Pokemon/The Great Mouse Detective) Dec 1st Cast: *Pikachu as Basil of Baker Street *Piplup as David Q. Dawson *Mew as Olivia *Raichu as Ratigan *Sandslash as Hiram Flaversham *Zubat as Fidget *Celebi as Queen Mousetoria *Glameow as Felicia *Growlithe as Toby 2 Part 5 "Phanpy" (Pokemon/Dumbo) Dec 2nd Cast: *Phanpy as Dumbo *Pikachu as Timothy Q. Mouse *Shiny Donphan as Mrs. Jumbo *Mr. Mime as Ringmaster *Magnezone as Casey Jr. *Girafarig as Giraffes *Pyroar and Litleo as Lions *Slaking as Gorillas *Numel and Camerupt as Camels *Hippowdon as Hippo *Arcanine and Growlithe as Tigers *Mightyena and Poochyena as Hyenas *Various Pink Pokemon as Pink Elephants *Pidgey, Murkrow, Taillow, Starly, and Farfetch'd as Crows 2 Part 6 "May" (Pokemon/Cinderella) Dec 3rd Cast: *May as Cinderella *Drew as Prince Charming *Pikachu as Jaq *Piplup as Gus *Jessie as The Stepmother/Lady Tremaine *Domino as Anastasia *Cassidy as Drizella *Meowth as Lucifer *Delia as The Fairy Godmother *Growlithe as Bruno *Professor Oak as The King *Tracey as The Duke 2 Part 7 "The Princess and the Pokemon" (Pokemon/The Princess and the Frog) Dec 4th Cast *Politoed (Iris) as Tiana *Greninja (Cilan) as Naveen *Krokorok as Louis *Kricketune as Ray *Ghetsis as Dr. Facilier *N as Lawrence *Professor Juniper as Mama Odie 2 Part 8 "The Pokemon Book" (Pokemon/The Jungle Book) Dec 5th 'His Birthday' Cast: *Max as Mowgli *? as Bagheera *? as Baloo *Arbok as Kaa *Incinaroar as Shere Khan *Primeape as King Louie *Pidgeot, Staraptor, Noctowl, and Swellow as Vultures *Donphan as Colonel Hathi *Shiny Donphan as Winifred *Phanpy as Hathi Junior *Bonnie as Shanti